Dark Veil
by livvie333
Summary: PrePP Danny loses his memory and ends up with Vlad. With nothing remaining of his past, will his future be good or will Dan's prophesy of evilness come true? Cannon.


Ignore this line

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will never own Danny Phantom. He is property of Butch Hartman. I will do not, have not and will never own Butch Hartman, that is called slavery, which is illegal where I come from. This disclaimer is a blanket for all future chapters that I might make of this story.

PrePP Danny loses his memory and ends up with Vlad. With nothing remaining of his past, will his future be good or will Dan's prophesy of evilness come true? Cannon.

"You don't get it, do ya? I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me!"

-Dark Danny, Dan Phantom

Danny POV. Actually, everything is Danny's POV so I don't need to state this.

I woke up on a very soft bed. It felt like goose feathers, or whatever they put in those fancy expensive beds. Upon further examination I found that the bed was covered with a maroon silk comforter, and the sheets I was laying under, naked, were jet black. I couldn't remember how I got here. In fact, **I couldn't remember anything.**

I sat up. The room around me looked very Victorian and expensive. There was a large oak dresser over to my right, next to that was a window with maroon curtains, and to my left held a glass china cabinet with expensive little Faberge eggs and such, and a bookcase filled to the top with books. Looking down at the floor, it was wooden and shiny with an expensive looking rug that was decorated with gold.

Next to the bed was an end table, and on the end table was a lamp with tassels and a video tape, with a sticky note on it that said "play me".

I gave a little shrug and picked it up, looking for a VCR. I found one embedded to the ceiling above my bed, as well as a huge plasma TV. _A strange place to watch tv,_ I thought, _Perhaps the owner of this house is strange_. Standing on the bed to reach the ceiling, I carefully placed the tape into the VCR.

The TV flickered on, and then showed a picture of a rather old looking man with discolored gray hair and a business-like suit. I laid down to get a better look.

"Now, Daniel," the man began, "Yes, that is your name, Daniel. You may be wondering as to who you are, where you are and in fact what you are. First, you will find a black robe hanging on the back of your door. Go put that on."

I put it on and laid back down.

"Very good. Now Daniel, you are my apprentice. Your parents disowned you a long time ago, and I adopted you. Therefore, you are like my son. Right now you are in my- I mean our- mansion. I am Vlad Masters, also known as the ambitious ghost Vlad Plasmius." Two black rings formed around his body and he changed from the suit wearing human into a ghost with messed up hair. I wasn't at all fazed by this, in fact it was very interesting. "You are also a half ghost, Daniel. Try changing now."

I thought about turning into a ghost and it happened, two glowing rings appeared around my body and I changed. My black robe became a black and white jumpsuit. On my chest was the letters 'DP'.

"Good job, now Daniel, you may be wondering what happened to you. It was a tragic accident. Your parents disowned you because they were ghost hunters and hated you because of your ghostly half. They were hunting you, and you somehow got shot. This wiped out your memory. Luckily, I got you back to safety, but sadly could not retrieve the lost memories. Just know that I did, do and will forever love you. I will be checking in on you in a few minutes." The screen went to black.

I stayed laying on the bed in my ghostly form and tried to remember something, anything, but I couldn't. I laid there, frustrated that I couldn't remember anything until Vlad Masters came in.

He came in rather hesitantly. Slowly, he opened the door and poked his head in. "Daniel?" he asked rather quietly.

I sat up. "Is there really no way to get back my memories?"

An evil smile spread across his face, but then disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, turning to a sad frown. "I'm so sorry son, but the damage was too great. They're all lost."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "So, my name is Daniel."

He nodded "Daniel Masters. Your alter ghost half is know as Danny Phantom."

I stood up. "And I'm your apprentice?"

He nodded once again. "You have always been."

I glared at him. "How do I know you're not lying?"

He looked baffled. "Why, Danny, what reason would I have to lie to you, my son?"

I thought it over for a moment. _I did loose my memory, and why would he have me if I wasn't his son? Unless this is all just some evil plot of his to get me onto his side… no, that's impossible._ "Okay, I believe you," then quietly I added "for now."

He smiled and clapped his hands together. "Good. Now, we have a lot to catch up on if we want to replace your memories. Come with me."

I changed back into a human and found I was wearing the black robe again. We walked out into the hallway, which was lined with pictures.

"Danny, these are some of the good times we spent together." He led me to a picture of him and a bunch of other ghosts, but one of the ghosts, a mechanical-looking one, had a picture of my head glued over his. "You see here, this is the two of us recruiting ghosts for our evil plots together." He led me to another picture, this time it really was him and I fighting. I looked about ready to tear him apart and he was taunting me. "And this here is us training. Look, you're having so much fun."

I began to laugh quietly at it all. _Does he really believe that I'm so stupid as to believe that the first ghost was me, and that in training I'm _having fun_? Vlad, you have seriously underestimated me. I may not know my original memories, but I know that the ones you're giving me are fake. For now I'll play along since I have nowhere else to go, but know that when I do figure out the truth, you're going to pay for lying to me._ "Vlad, this is all too good to be true," I lied, trying to sound innocent and amazed.

Vlad's eyes began to tear. "I know my son, it is. This is all so wonderful." He then began to talk to himself, not bothering to talk quietly enough so I couldn't hear him. "The only thing that would make this better is my lovely Maddie, but alas, this cannot be so."

_You are so stupid._ I walked down the hall, ignoring the other badly impersonated pictures. _I need to escape,_ I thought, _But first I need to gauge his strength, as well as my own._

"Dad," I began, "can we train together? I think that would be the best way for us to really get to know each other, and create new memories."

His eyes lit up. "Of course, son, whatever you wish."

We went outside behind the mansion. There was an obstacle course, inflatable ghosts and… pits of fire. "Now, Daniel, change into your ghostly counterpart."

I complied.

"Go through the obstacle course, and I'll time you. Ready… Go!"

I stood there, staring at him. "Dad, what are ghosts capable of?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot for a few seconds, then remembered that I had lost my memory. _Who's the idiot now?_ Then, in a demeaning voice, he said "Why don't _I _go through first, to demonstrate?"

I was about ready to punch him in the face. "That would be great, Dad." I smiled for him, and took the stopwatch. "Ready… Go!"

He changed to Vlad Plasmius and flew over to a brick wall. "1, Flight," he said. Then, he went through the brick wall. "2, Phasing." After the wall inflatable ghosts started popping out of the ground. He hit each of them with a blast of energy. "3, ectoblasts." Then a camera popped out of the ground. He turned invisible. "4, invisibility." He came back to me and turned back into Vlad Masters. "Those are the four main ones you need to know." He looked at the stopwatch. "27 seconds, not too bad."

"What about the pit of fire?"

"That's for my… unsatisfactory guests. Now, your turn."

I purposely bumbled through the course because I didn't want him to see my true power… yet. It was simple, and I was sure that I could beat his time, but a plan was forming in my mind. In the end, it took me 3 minutes 18 seconds.

Vlad looked very disappointed. "I guess loosing your memory has affected your powers," he said to himself, once again loudly enough that I could hear him.

I couldn't take much more of this. Glancing up at the sky I saw that it was about 7 pm. "Vlad, I'm getting tired, may I please go back up to my room?"

He looked annoyed. "Yes, whatever you want," he spat before wandering back inside. "I never thought he could get this weak," I heard him say as he went off. "Maybe I was wrong to take away his memories."

I went up to my room and saw that it was sound proof. _Perfect. I can't take any more of this. I'm leaving, tonight._


End file.
